


After

by Smoaking_impala



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaking_impala/pseuds/Smoaking_impala
Summary: He'd tried to leave her behind, to let her move on with her life, but it was hard to stay away. He checked in on her every now and then from a distance, never letting her know he was there. But somehow she always knew.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 16





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble I found floating about in my folder. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

Frank had never thought about after. 

Not until a certain stubborn blonde came barging into his life. He had his mission, his rage, and his need for revenge and justice. But he never once stopped to think about what was going to happen after. He just figured he would die in the middle of a firefight, but now, Karen had made him want. Want to live, want an after, and want that after with her. He knew it was all kinds of wrong but he couldn't help it. She had snuck up on him and he had been caught before he even realized he was in too deep. 

She was the brightest point in his dark and miserable life and she had saved him in ways that she probably wasn't even aware of. Even made him human again when he had forgotten that life was not just another war. For that alone, he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from himself.   
He'd tried to leave her behind, to let her move on with her life, but it was hard to stay away. He checked in on her every now and then from a distance, never letting her know he was there. But somehow she always knew.

He hid in the dark alley opposite her apartment and watched as she climbed up the stairs to the front door. She looked exhausted like she'd had another long day. Her shoulders were hunched slightly forward and she made walking up the set of stairs look like she was climbing Everest. He wanted to go to her but he forced his feet to stay put.  
Just as she put the key in the lock, she froze. She knew she was being watched, knew it was him watching her. She turned slowly and scanned the rooftops first, then turning to look at the street. He pressed his back further into the shadows and held his breath as her eyes scanned over the alley where he was stood. She couldn't find him so turned back to the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. 

It could have been his imagination, but he liked to believe the door stayed open a little longer than usual as if she hesitated to close it. Waiting to see if he would follow her in.   
He stayed where he was, watching all the motion sensor lights in the stairway light up as she walked past them until she finally reached her apartment. The light went on in her living room/ kitchen and he was about to walk away, knowing she was safe, when the window rolled open and she placed something on the ledge.   
He was confused as to what it was and it took him a few seconds, but he eventually recognized the pot. It was the white roses he had given her all those months ago. There were no longer any flowers left, but he knew it was the same one. His heart tripped over itself in his chest and he struggled to keep his feet planted. His head and his heart were at war with each other.

He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he knew as soon as he did there would be no running away and he wouldn't have the strength to leave again. He couldn't face her, not right now. He had a job to finish and he didn't want her involved, didn't want her in danger. So he waited. He waited until she was asleep and all the lights were off before he snuck up to her window.  
She had left it open for him and he was tempted to go inside, but he didn't.

He pulled the piece of scrap paper that held his message out of his pocket and he placed it half under the pot, making sure it was facing her window so she would see it, then he quietly retreated back to the shadows. 

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi:
> 
> Twitter: @smoaking_impala  
> Tumblr: @smoaking-impala


End file.
